Sheeva (Mortal Kombat)
Sheeva is a proud member of the native Outworld race known as the Shokan and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Sheeva, like many of her race, was a warrior for Shao Kahn. Her ferocity earned her the warlord's attention and when he invaded Earhtrealm using the resurrected Queen Sindel, he appointed Sheeva her bodyguard. However the Shokan became distrustful of Kahn when Motaro, a Centaurian, the rivals of her race, was appointed the head of Kahn's extermination squads. During the invasion, Sheeva fiercely fought against anyone who tried to get near Sindel and eventually battled against Kitana and Jade, who sought to free the Edenian queen from Shao Kahn's control. Her brute strength wasn't enough to beat the two and Sheeva fled to Outworld in shame. Upon arriving there, she found out that Shao Kahn had betrayed her people and led an attack on them. However since the Shokan couldn't defeat the emperors forces, Sheeva decided to simply finish off Motaro. Upon sneaking into his palace, she discovered that he had the criminal, Kano, imprisoned there. She made him a deal, in exchange for his assistance in defeating Motaro, she will give him precious jewels. After launching a sneak attack on the Centaurian, Sheeva made plans to take down Shao Kahn and Kano offered to distract him. He told the Shokan to wait for his signal but actually double crossed Sheeva and told Kahn what she was planning. After Kano gave Sheeva the signal and she found Kahn ready and waiting to fight her, who fought her and defeated her. In the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Sheeva appeared in Shinnok's Spire in the Netherrealm and fought Taven. However this was revealed to be simply an illusion created by Shinnok to test the demigod. In her ending, Sheeva defeated Blaze and was transformed into a goddess of destruction with a powerful kamidogu. She then laid waste to the realms and when they reformed, nothing was as it had been. Appearance ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Height 7'ft Sheeva is part of the shokan race having four arms and three fingers on each ( 12 in all) she has dark red lipstick and orange eyes. Sheeva has black hair thats laid back. She has spiked gauntlets on her arms and legs, her body is very revealing having a red strip that is held at the waist and goes over her chest , having her midriff, legs, feet and clevelage bare. In her alternate costume Sheeva has more armor for protection and has her strips over her chest forming an X Powers and Abilities Sheeva possesses the superhuman strength typical to her race and can shoot fireballs and perform a teleport stomp that other Shokan use. Having the fighting skills of her race she can throw her enemies or grab them and brutally beat them. She can jump high in the air and stomp on her opponents. Sheeva has one of the strongest if not the strongest uppercut out of all the playable characters. Win Pose After defeating her opponent she will be flexing her muscles then rubbing her body in a flirting way Galllery Sheeva.png Sheeva MK9.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 All Cutscenes Full HD 1080_2644842.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 All Cutscenes Full HD 1080_2686384.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 All Cutscenes Full HD 1080_3866563.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 All Cutscenes Full HD 1080_4046309.jpg Mortal Kombat 2011 - Sheeva's Arcade Run on Expert Level; Requested by Sindelia_876509.jpg|"For the shokan" Mortal Kombat 9 All Cutscenes Full HD 1080_5139835.jpg Videos Mortal_Kombat_Sheeva_Ending_Video|Sheeva's MK9 Ending Trivia *Sheeva is the first and only female Shokan introduced in the series. *Sheeva's name comes from the Hindu god of destruction, Shiva. This is reflected in her Armageddon ending. *Like many new characters in Mortal Kombat 3, it took some time to decide on her name and was at first called "She-Goro". Category:Fighter Category:Villainesses Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Barbarian Category:Monsters Category:Traitor Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:Minion